The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series
As announced in this video, the final episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy will air on 13 Feb 2018. Should its replacement use the same name, this page will need to be moved. Until Staff has decided upon this, please do not move this page. Thank you. |youtube= The Dex! playlist }}The Trivia and Battle Strategy is the main show hosted on The National Dex YouTube channel. The show is hosted by Alex Faciane and Kellie Whisler, and edited by Rival Jimmy. The show aims to tackle one Pokémon per episode, giving trivia and battle strategy about that Pokémon. Format Most episodes of Trivia and Battle Strategy usually follow a set order of events: Skit Typically, each episode will begin with Alex and Kellz talking to each other. The conversation will in some way relate to the Pokémon that is covered in the episode. This can often times result in one describing the Pokémon to another or acting out things the Pokémon does. The segment is always ended by one of the two saying "Iiiiiiiittttt's Topic Pokémon's Name". Card Shortly after, an image of the Pokémon is displayed, along with vital information about the Pokémon, such as typing, abilities, and species. The Pokémon's cry is played at the very start, followed by the sound made when a Pokémon evolves. Finally, Kellz will pop in and do a short impersonation of the Pokémon's cry. General Info Alex and Jimmy talk about very basic facts about the Pokémon, such as skin-deep design elements, its habitat, the generation it was introduced in, the Pokémon's behavior, and other fun facts. New and Ridiculous Segments Usually, the General Info segment will lead directly into a New and Ridiculous Segment. These segments vary from episode to episode and each have a different theme. These different segments are limited to one per episode, but can be reused for different Pokémon. In general, these segments really focus on a distinct theory about the Pokémon, focusing on the Pokémon in much greater detail than the General Info segment. These parts focus on things like the name of the Pokémon, its influence, how it fits into the Pokémon World, etc. Battle Strategy The Battle Strategy comes directly afterwards, and delves into the competitive side of Pokémon, usually focusing on Smogon 6v6 singles, although they occasionally touch on VGC 4v4 Doubles. Alex and Kellz will first highlight one set that they recommend most, and give detailed information about it, such as a full moveset, EV Spreads, Natures, and general tips on how to use the set. After that, the two take turns giving pieces on other ways to use the Pokémon. These tips are not as detailed as the full set given, but serve to give other ideas aside from the "Standard" set. Conclusion At the very end, the two give a brief overview of the Pokémon. They then take the time to plug various Dex related things, such as their Patreon and T-Shirts. Once all that is done the two give a hint as to what the next Pokémon that will be covered by saying "See ya next time for another adjective episode of.... The Dex!" Credits Once all is done the credits role. In the corner, you can see bloopers from the recording of the episode. The actual credits consist of those who worked on the episode, as well as all backers from their Patreon page. Main Episodes Side Episodes Sub-Series * Trainer Tips! * The ExtraDex! * The MiniDex! See Also * List of Pokémon * List of Trainer Classes Gallery Episodes 1 - 50 1.jpg 2 New.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5 New.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8 New.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11 New.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 22 Dex Thumbnail new.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25 Dex Thumbnail new.jpg 26.jpg 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 41.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50.jpg Episodes 51 - 100 51.jpg 52.jpg 53.jpg 54 Dex Thumbnail new.jpg 55.jpg 56.jpg 57.jpg 58.jpg 59.jpg 60.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 63.jpg 64.jpg 65.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 68.jpg 69.jpg 70.jpg 71.jpg 72.jpg 73.jpg 74.jpg 75.jpg 76.jpg 77.jpg 78.jpg 79.jpg 80.jpg 81.jpg 82.jpg 83.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg 87.jpg 88.jpg 89.jpg 90.jpg 91.jpg 92.jpg 93.jpg 94.jpg 95.jpg 96.jpg 97.jpg 98.jpg 99.jpg 100.jpg Episodes 101 - 150 101.jpg 102.jpg 103.jpg 104.jpg 105.jpg 106.jpg 107.jpg 108.jpg 109.jpg 110.jpg 111.jpg 112.jpg 113.jpg 114.jpg 115.jpg 116.jpg 117.jpg 118.jpg 119.jpg 120.jpg 121.jpg 122.jpg 123.jpg 124.jpg 125.jpg 126.jpg 127.jpg 128.jpg 129.jpg 130.jpg 131.jpg 132.jpg 133.jpg 134.jpg 135.jpg 136.jpg 137.jpg 138.jpg 139 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 140 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 141 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 142 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 143 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 144 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 145 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 146 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 147 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 148 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 149 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 150 Dex Thumbnail.jpg Episodes 151 - 200 151 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 152 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 153 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 154 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 155 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 156 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 157 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 158 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 159 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 160 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 161 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 162 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 163 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 164 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 165 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 166 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 167 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 168 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 169 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 170 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 171 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 172 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 173 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 174 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 175 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 176 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 177 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 178 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 179 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 180 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 181 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 182 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 183 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 184 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 185 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 186 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 187 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 188 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 189 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 190 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 191 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 192 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 193 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 194 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 195 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 196 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 197 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 198 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 199 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 200 Dex Thumbnail.jpg Episodes 201 - 226 201 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 202 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 203 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 204 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 205 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 206 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 207 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 208 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 209 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 210 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 211 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 212 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 213 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 214 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 215 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 216 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 217 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 218 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 219 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 220 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 221 Dex Thumbnail.jpg 222 Dex Thumbnail.jpg Side Episodes Category:Shows Category:The Dex! Category:Alex Category:PokeKellz